Maid in a Gown
by Goldenflames
Summary: Coauthored with TokiAnne aka StarZ. Based on the movie Maid In Manhattan She,Kagome Higurashi is a hotel maid. He,Sesshomaru Taisho is a candidate for senator who is currently staying at the hotel SHE is working at.He meets her through his dog and her son
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR MAID IN MANHATTEN, BUT I (TokiAnne) WOULD LOVE TO OWN FLUFFY!

"Come on, Souta! We're going to be late!" yelled Kagome, a 26 year-old single mother.

"Coming Mom!" Souta shouted from their extra small and crowded bedroom on the 14th

floor of an old and poor apartment building.

"Hurry with your jacket, you might want to finish buttoning that up today!" screamed Kagome with frustration.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready," Souta said as he ran out of the door.

"Finally, I thought we were in there for a couple of years!" said Kagome as she locked the door.

The two of them headed for the local transit. Kagome was trying to calm an over-nervous 10 year-old who has to do an important speech on his favorite president of the US.

"Dad's definitely going to be there, right?" asked Souta.

"Yes, honey, he will be there," soothed Kagome "remember? It's FRIDAY! He is going to take you camping for the long weekend!"

Souta nodded as he took out a portable CD player.

"Do you always listen to that? It's going to wreck your ears someday," said Kagome.

They were now rushing through the busy streets of New York towards Souta's school. When they finally got to the steps of the school, there were already students beginning to fill in. With a final goodbye, Kagome sped towards the bus for work at the hotel as a maid.

"Morning, Kouga," said Kagome, as she stopped at the security office at the entrance of the hotel, and checked in.

"Good morning, my darling Kagome," said Kouga, who has a "secret" crush on Kags.

"Anything interesting?" asked Kagome while putting on her maid apron.

"Yea," Kouga said with a sly smirk, "look at this." He pointed at the security moniter.

Kagome laughed as she saw a fat naked man banging on the front door of Room 201, begging his angry wife to let him in.

This is the everyday routine. Kouga prepares an amusing clip from the security cameras and gives Kagome a happy start to a tiring day.

Kagome checked her watch and said, "Gotta run." She ran towards the kitchen where she met her three friends, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

"Hey Kags!" Ayumi said.

"Guess what?" Eri said.

"There's an opening for manager!" Yuka exclaimed.

"So?" Kagome asked, pretending she doesn't care, but couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.

"You've been wanting that job since like,"

"Forever!"

"Yea!" Yuka whispered as the assistant of Naraku, the owner of the hotel, walked in.

Abi, the assistant, gave the morning news.

Today, she announced the arrival of the rich sisters, Kagura and Kanna, who is staying at the most expensive room, the Golden Suite. The best of the best is expected from them and they love of scent of roses and lavender. Kagome inwardly groaned, she was the maid for that floor and she knew the Oni sisters are the snobbiest women around. Also, Sesshoumaru Taisho, the candidate for senator is staying too. But he's at the Parker Suite, where the goal is comfort, not luxury. Eri was the maid for that floor, and she almost fainted out of joy.

"You're SOOOOO lucky!" said Ayumi and Yuka at the same time.

Kagome just grinned at her friends.

"DONE!" yelled Kagome, very content because she finished her job for the day. "All I have to do now is unpack for Kagura and earn some tips!"

"Very creative, Kagome," Abi said.

On Kagura's pillow, there was a small single strand of dark red rose and on Kanna's pillow was a strand of lavender. Kagome gave her dazzling smile and bowed, walking out of the room. She had to vacuum the carpet, scrub the already-spotless tiles of the bathroom, clean the windows, fold the sheets, do the laundry and was now almost done the unpacking for Kagura.

"I heard you have to leave at three," Abi said following Kagome out of the room, "so please give this to Mr. Myoga and then you're free."

"Alright, thank you," Kagome said. She walked towards Parker Suite where the butler Myoga was preparing for the arrival of Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"Ouch!" That was Myoga's voice. He must've hurt himself again!

"Oh, sir, are you okay?"

Kagome rushed into the bathroom where Myoga was massaging his cut hand. He cut himself while trying to open his pill bottle. He was getting clumsy due to old age. Kagome instantly put a Kleenex onto his wound and told him to squeeze it tight.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru walked him with his assistant/advisor Jaken and two security guards. Oh, yea and his huge tan dog, Shippo.

Sesshoumaru had an air of elegance and grace and pride. His silky silver hair flowed gently after him. He had a big fur boa around his right shoulder. If Kagome were there, she would have nicknamed him "Fluffy".

Jaken was a short stubby man and was bald. He had lots of wrinkles, but he looked almost young.

Shippo, the dog, was small and a sandy colour. He had a big soft tail that attracted the attention of lots of little kids.

They were arguing about something. Their conversation could be heard as they went into the room.

"Tell me what that article says Jaken," said Sesshoumaru without expression, as always.

"Yes sir, It is that '25 year-old Sesshoumaru Taisho is going after his dad, Inu Taisho's position as senator. Mr. Taisho has retired—' "

"I did not ask to you read the article Jaken. Tell me what it says."

"Yes sir. Sorry for my mistake sir. It basically says that you, Mr. Taisho, is going to be a candidate for senator just like your dad and—"

Jaken was interrupted a second time. "Jaken, you dare lie to this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes sir. I mean, n-no sir. I-I—"

"Enough." With a single word, Sesshoumaru silenced the talkative Jaken.

This was the normal Sesshoumaru and Jaken. For the crowd and the voters, Sesshoumaru acted like a very nice man. He was very good at acting and nobody suspected that it was just a mask to hide his true self. Usually, Sesshoumaru would not talk, or rather command Jaken like that, but since they were in the safety of the suite, nothing stopped Sesshoumaru from torturing the poor little man.

Although Jaken always said he was not afraid of his employer, his attitude towards him always showed the truth. Jaken would've quit the job a long time ago, but he needed the money. Besides, Jaken was the only one who knew the real Sesshoumaru. If he was smart enough, Jaken could one day use it to his advantage. Sesshoumaru was a tricky person. He knows Jaken can't quit and won't reveal his secrets to anyone.

"Give me the newspaper Jaken," said Sesshoumaru.

Jaken reluctantly handed over the newsprint.

Sesshoumaru silently and quickly scanned the article.

_How interesting of them to say that. _He thought.

The news article said that Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kanna Oni were in a secret relationship and now they were in the same hotel together. You should figure out the rest.

"Welcome to the Parker Suite, sir," said Myoga, finally able to greet them.

"Yes thank you," said Jaken while Sesshoumaru only gave a small nod of his head to acknowledge that he heard what he said.

"Sir, I know I have said this many times, but please consider my words. It would be wise to go to the Monday party with a partner. There will be many reporters there and would be even better to have someone the voters love. Maybe…Kagura Oni," Jaken said with an air of randomness, but it was faked.

"Are you suggesting that if this Sesshoumaru does not attend to that foolish party it will be unwise of me Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru dangerously.

"N-no sir. But—"

"Jaken, stop being a blabbering fool."

"Yes sir. Sorry for my mistake."

Sesshoumaru turned around annoyed but he did not show it. He walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Sir, if I may ask, where are you going?" peeped Jaken.

Sesshoumaru did not answer. He just gave Jaken an icy glare and walked into the luxurious washroom. He let Jaken figure it out for himself.

He was so pissed at Jaken and was seriously thinking of firing him that he did not notice that another person was already there. He unzipped his pants.

"Oh!" said a small feminine voice.

AN: Ratings might change. Depending on if someone is willing to write us a lemon. Or you'll just have to stick with lime. Please R&R no flames, just fires. Lots of reviews needed! Voice your opinions! TokiAnne: By the way, my name is just TokiAnne cuz of the damn username taken thingy. Please call me StarZ…or else…Get used to it: TokiAnne StarZ…thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR MAID IN MANHATTEN, BUT I (TokiAnne) WOULD LOVE TO OWN FLUFFY!

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru watched as the raven-haired immediately grabbed a few towels from the

closet under the sink and rushed out of the room.

Kagome giggled to herself and quickly pushed the laundry cart away from the Parker

Suite.

When she saw Myoga sitting in his office looking over reports, she rushed in, pulled out

another bottle of the pills that he couldn't open earlier. Kagome put it on his desk.

Myoga looked up, surprised then said, "How thoughtful of you, I'm getting clumsier and

clumsier of old age."

"That's ok sir, we all have bad moments."

He stood up and attempted to pull off two extra clean outfits from the closet but Kagome beat him to it. After taking hold of the clothes she pointed to herself as if saying I'll do the job.

"Kagura is expecting these, thank you so much…again," he murmured tired but thankfully.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she walked towards the Golden Suite, time to serve the "goddess".

"Oh my god! NO WAY! What did he say? Then what did SHE say? No way. No

frickin' way. I do not. I so do not. I DO NOT like him. Ok, maybe I do. Oh, gotta go, call waiting," said a sluttish Kagura as she walked into the Suite and threw the rose-that Kagome so enthusiastically prepared earlier off the bed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. This was like the fifth time since she started unpacking Kagura's clothes that she heard her customer have a conversation like that. Kagome suppressed a groan as another conversation started.

"Oh hi baby, I _missed_ you sooooo much! I was like waiting for like your call for like FOREVER! Oh, yessss. I do. I do. I can't wait to see you tonight…"

Kagome thought Kagura was WAY too desperate. She went from being babyish to exaggerated to valley-girl to a tempted lion all in the matter of seconds. Kagome sighed of joy as she took out the last outfit and hang it on the rack.

"Excuse me, excuse me, yea, um, can you hold out those two outfits for me dear?" asked Kagura in a sweet voice. It seems like she finally finished the phone calls.

"Yeah, hold on a sec please," said Kagome, exhausted. She turned around and took a flowy, silky light blue gown and an exposing black lacy one.

"Hmmmm, which one should I wear to the Monday ball?" asked Kagura to herself. "Oh!" She suddenly remembered something. "Oh great. Um, dear? I would do this myself, but I'm very busy, I have to go see if my sister is here. Could you please run down to the mall and get me some pantyhose? You look like a person who knows the difference between caramel and tan," Kagura said with a baby pout on her face.

(Job of someone else)"Sure ma'am," muttered Kagome, resisting the urge to punch the slut.

"Oh, you're SUCH a sweetheart!" Kagura squealed, handing her a 20-dollar bill.

AN: Thank you so much 2 the ppl who reviewed and sorry for the long update, starZ and I were terribly busy. I know this is a short and boring chapter but it will have to do until the next chap, which "hopefully" will be posted within the next week. please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR MAID IN MANHATTEN, BUT I (TokiAnne) WOULD LOVE TO OWN FLUFFY!

Kagome quickly walked down the hall, smiled awkwardly at the two old ladies who was staring at her. She hurriedly turned away, scared to look at the two who tried to look young by putting too much make-up but end up looking like poodles. Kagome kept walking only to crash into Ayumi.

"Thank goodness you are here!" Kagome threw up her arms dramatically then quickly said "I'm going to be late to Souta's speech, Kagura told me to get her some pantyhose down at Center Mall, could you please, please finish organizing her and her sister's closet?"

"Sure, sure!" Ayumi nodded. "Thank you so much! By the way, watch out for the two "raiding poodles."

Ayumi looked down the hall to see the two French women chattering happily in French and throwing whatever they could find on the laundry cart into their bags-small bottles of bleach, cleaning detergents and soaps.

"Oh, they are the Pusse sisters, must be the ones Madame Asahi warned us about," Ayumi informed Kagome only to find her gone.

'She is definitely in a hurry!' Ayumi thought as she walked towards the Golden Suite.

Kagome walked into the central Mall, she has been here only about a million times but barely ever to the part where she is heading towards now, the "expensive" area where the items quality is better, the looks fancier and the money tag with few more zeros at the end of it.

Kagome walked to the women section but couldn't find anything so she went behind the counter to look with no luck. The clerk who was holding a phone in her hands turned around and said impolitely "you are not suppose to be here, this is Staff Only!" "Umm, sorry…well I'm looking for pantyhose to you know, wear to- "Don't know and don't care, please get out!" The clerk glared at Kagome and used her phone-free hand to shun Kagome out.

Kagome backed out of the "Staff Only" area and went in front of the counter where she saw the clerk once again talking on the phone saying "I can't belive you! Uh huh, Uh huh, no! I mean yeah, yeah- "Excuse me!" Kagome shouted, pissed off at the clerk. "You are suppose to help- "Ma'am, you must WAIT for you turn, ok? Ok." The clerk rolled her eyes and went back to the phone conversation. "Don't worry about it, just a maid" and put her back to Kagome and the steady line of costumers.

Kagome poked the clerk a coupe of times but the clerk only waved her hands away.

"Um…my costumers are waiting, so…I guess…ok…go on quick! O my god! Seriously?" The clerk once again put all her attention to the phone.

Kagome had enough, she suddenly went behind the counters (again), grabbed the telephone line and yanked it out.

"Look! We might not be high-classed customers, but it is still your job to serve your lower class costumers since that IS why you are here!" Kagome looked so angry that you wouldn't be surprised if smoke was coming out of her ears.

"Am I right ladies, or am I right?" Kagome turned to the other ladies who were waiting in the line. "You are right!" They cheered.

Kagome only smiled and looked expectantly at the clerk. Who sulked and went to get some pantyhose for her "low-class" costumer.

AN: here you go! Another chapter done…though it is not as long as we wanted to be. The comments from the reviewers are high appreciated. Please keep on reviewing!


End file.
